Shades of Color
by angelronin
Summary: 50 sentences about tragic tales of four young girls. BRSxDM, BGSxSTR, ChariotxDM. Part of LJ 1sentence community
1. Cruel to be Kind

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of the characters from Black Rock Shooter they're belonging to their respect owners.

Warning: The following contain of F/F content, Character Death, Mild Profanity, and some dark content readers discreet is advice

01-Motion

Rock heard some footsteps behind her, sensing someone following her and realized is Dead Master stalking her.

02-Cool

Rock was trying not losing her composure when Dead Master pinning her on the ground.

03-Young

One time of their youth they were just friends in another life before everything were spiraling out of control.

04-Last

The final piece of the puzzle regarding of her past that involving Dead Master lay in a positive memory about friendship and something else more…

05-Wrong

"What you do mean we're friends? That bunch of bull you and I intertwine with our dance until we destroy each other or giving into our passion and desires," Dead Master spat with venom.

06-Gentle

Kindness isn't allowed with these two as they mark, scratch, and inflicting bruises onto each other as they continued with their twisted dance.

07-One

"I'm the only one would defeat you not Gold, Strength and not that bitch Chariot either," Dead Master continue to taunt Rock.

08-Thousand

Rock was fighting against Dead Master's skull army with overwhelming odds.

09-King

Dead Master turned to be the queen of mind games as she continued her seduction of her rival.

10-Learn

Rock once learnt about her former name was Kuroi Mato when she was human then the memories starting flooding back in.

11-Blur

Everything went fast and quick Rock found herself against no-hold-barred beat down from a yandere Chariot for possession of Dead Master.

12-Wait

Dead Master was waiting for Rock so they can continue with their "game".

13-Change

After regaining her old memories back Mato/Rock realize Dead Master wasn't the Yomi she knew and making her mission to save her.

14-Commend

Dead Master was ordering her minions to attack Rock on sight and bring back her alive.

15-Hold

Rock felt some warmth when Dead Master wrapped her arms around her as they slept the same bed while stay the motel they were in.

16-Need

"Please I want Yomi back the kind friend I used to have," Rock was pleading to Death Master.

17-Vision

Rock dreamt many times that she saw four girls happy together with friendship before hatred twisted everything.

18-Attention

Rock kept kissing over Dead Master's body, making marks on her body to claim as hers, repeating Yomi's name over and over…

19-Soul

"I going to eat your cute little soul at due time but now I like playing this little game of ours a little longer," Dead Master talked to an unconscious Rock.

20-Picture

Like a photo involve some kind of bird, Rock kept having recurring dreams about her former life.

21-Fool

"She has to make an ass out of you," Ron her partner/weapon sighed after Rock was deceive by Dead Master.

22-Mad

Anger is swelling within her, the uncontrollable and repress lost feelings bubbling up, lost sensation of self-control Insane Black Rock Shooter about to born after Yomi/Dead Master's death.

23-Child

Dead Master cursed the feeling of guilt of a memory involving her childhood Kagari's accident she tried to forget a long time ago.

24-Now

Rock currently wanting to end her feud with Chariot to stop the senseless violence against unreasonable and mentally unstable opponent.

25-Shadow

"Rock your stalker is behind you," Ron still can't figure out why Dead Master has an interest with Rock.

26-Goodbye

"Mato I finally remember the best times that we have, I yearn hearing those words from you I finally free from bondage of jealousy you're my precious friend and lover," She dies in Rock's arms.

27-Hide

Rock painfully tried to duck from an enrage Chariot from now ravaged battlefield.

28-Fortune

With some dumb luck Rock found herself 2-on-1 battle with Chariot and Dead Master against her.

29-Safe

It somewhat funny being in the arms of your mortal enemy in some broken down hotel after a fight to the death against her ex but Rock find it she's secured (She won't going to admit it).

30-Ghost

Like a phantom the fleeting memory a past she can't remember or the sorrows she can't recall.

31-Book

That one story involving a bird absorbing colors ends tragically and a painful memory Rock trying to forget.

32-Eye

Chariot saw some conflicting emotions within her eyes, hatred, rage, sorrow, and love in IBRS before being the receiving end of her blade.

33-Never

In their eternal struggle of domination and pain both Rock and Dead Master seek ways to one up the other, they continue their fight to forget a painful and tragic past, hope is beyond and only hate and love is a razor-edge line.

34-Sing

Dancing to tune of yearning, Rock heard some song eons ago remembering painfully of the best times of her past life reminding her saving a lost friend.

35-Sudden

Rapidly everything went escalated into a full-blow battle royale pitting everyone against everyone as Mato watches helpless against her friends' other selves violently beating each other up that involving Yomi.

36-Stop

"Please everyone try to remember what you were in the past," Her pleas fell on deaf ears.

37-Time

In their moment of happiness back then there were no betrayal or jealously Mato and Yomi spending their growing friendship together.

38-Wash

She hoped sins of the past wash away and hope returned of her innocence but being tainted of darkness and cruelty marked her forever as Dead Master shattered a mirror to tried reminding herself the person she was

39-Torn

Rock face a cruel choice of rescuing of Dead Master or Chariot from now demented Black Gold Saw if one of them could up dead…

40-History

No one knew what starting their intense rivalry but something involve broken friendships and cruelty of being a teenager.

41-Power

Insane Black Rock Shooter grew too much powerful even Gold realizing she endangered the Other World.

42-Bother

To both Rock and Ron Dead Master is an utter annoyance in their job to guide souls to the afterlife but something off about her…

43-God

It some force of nature guiding Rock to Chariot's lair finding a helpless Dead Master chaining up to a chair with a giant heart above her head.

44-Wall

Dead Master pinning Rock against a wall as their lips lock in a fierce battle, primal urges are taking over, Dead Master rip her bikini top off, Rock groping her breasts, Dead Master sucking on her small breasts, Rock biting on her nipple hard…

45-Naked

Rock was seeing naked beauty of death beside her in the bed next morning after another tense and painful lovemaking session between the two enemies.

46-Drive

Only thing in her mind now to kill everyone, destroy everything, seek out salvation through death, now she is the harbinger of death for the Other World.

47-Harm

"Oh you seek out revenge for your little _girlfriend's_ death? I said once before I am the only one could defeat Black Rock Shooter." Death Master smiled coldly at pissed off Gold.

48-Precious

Memories worth most than all money in the world even Rock won't remember all of her memories but she'll treasure them.

49-Hunger

She wished for her touch, warmth of her body, the scent of her hair, pleasure taste of her lips drunk being with her driving Rock crazy to point wanting to possess of _her._

50-Believe

Remembering of Yomi/Death Master final words Rock now the sole protector of Other World hoping reunite her friend/lover in another life and another time.

Author's Notes: The story going a different then I tended to also I merge the elements from the OVA, the anime and the manga Black Rock Shooter: Innocent Soul since it contain some spoilers from them. I hope you'll enjoy my little story.


	2. I'll Be Your Light

01-Air

Strength took a breath and smiling at Gold when they're by themselves.

02-Apples

The temptation of wanting to kiss her and telling things be all right; Gold thought Strength was a forbidden fruit.

03-Beginning

Her former life was hell and no one give a damn about her wellbeing except Saya was the only person truly cares for Yuu.

04-Bugs

To Dead Master they were insects needed to be squash and dealt with.

05-Coffee

Gold was a counselor in her past life sharing her favorite coffee with Yuu as they talk about everything.

06-Dark

Strength trapped between heaven and hell, her mind recalled the dark times of her life wishing for Gold's gentle comfort.

07-Despair

To Gold's horror her plan backfired to calm down a berserk Rock due to Dead Master's death and her emotional fragile state making her a powerful and unstoppable monster.

08-Doors

The first time Yuu opened her heart to someone she first met Saya attending her junior high school.

09-Drink

The past memories stirring within Gold remembering the times she drank with Yuu/Strength when they still were human.

10-Duty

Strength was the protector of the Other World with Gold by her side defending against Dead Master and Black Rock Shooter.

11-Earth

Her cries echoes throughout the world announcing to Strength's death; Gold wept through her pain and suffering, reminding the times they have share together even rebirth as different beings.

12-End

Her sanity snaps, the pressure is building up, holding onto the last precious memories that she had with Yuu thus the final sonata of Irino Saya.

13-Fall

Rock slammed hard against the ground, Gold on the offensive brutally attacking her in cold, blind rage.

14-Fire

With a passionate kiss that stoking the heat within them; Gold gently touching Strength's body with light touches, Strength kneading the older woman's mounds while on her back.

15-Flexible

With having great dexterity, Gold was in sync with Strength with their bodies as they reach their climax.

16-Flying

By being Yuu's wings Saya more determine to help her easing the pains of reality.

17-Food

Yuu took her lunch at the counseling room waiting for her Saya-chan.

18-Foot

Strength was under the heel of Dead Master defeated as Gold watched hapless.

19-Grave

Yuu/Strength buried Gold's minions in a gravesite after they were killed by Rock.

20-Green

Gold was sneering at that green-haired bitch, Dead Master as she taunting her for Strength's death.

21-Head

"Saya-chan we're doing the right thing? Forcing them remembering the horrible things we had gone through in the past," Yuu/Strength spoke to Saya/Gold while laying her head between her breasts.

22-Hollow

The emptiness encased her heart, Yuu/Strength kept her distant from everyone order not experiencing any pain anymore.

23-Honor

To her word Saya/Gold released Dead Master, Rock ran over crying and hugging Yomi/Dead Master.

24-Hope

Yuu have a small chance at happiness with Saya even society viewing their relationship as inappropriate.

25-Light

"I'm your light Yuu you won't be afraid anymore as we protect this world together," Saya/Gold giving soothing words to Yuu/Strength.

26-Lost

Yuu lost the will to live after the school found out about her relationship with Saya and commit suicide on that night.

27-Metal

Rock spit out some blood after Strength punched her on the stomach against the steel wall.

28-New

With newfound memories Saya/Gold starting her search for Strength hoping she remembered her.

29-Old

Old sensations bubbling up to the surface Strength with her knowledge of Gold's body keep teasing her until she sent her over the edge.

30-Peace

The quietness between them spoke loudly than words.

31-Poison

Dead Master's venomous words drove Gold into a rage and nearly beating her to death until Rock intervened to save Dead Master.

32-Pretty

"Saya-chan you're very beautiful so please take my virginity," Said Yuu as she seducing Saya.

33-Rain

The downpour was reflecting the somber moment of Strength's musings about her past and her future with Saya/Gold.

34-Regret

"I'm sorry not being strong enough and carried your burden, Yuu." Saya/Gold was crying front of Yuu/Strength.

35-Roses

Yuu surprised Saya with bouquet of roses for Valentine's Day.

36-Secrets

They share secrets in the past order to protect their own future together.

37-Snakes

Gold wrapped her arms around Strength in motherly way soothing her own fears away.

38-Snow

As she was dying, Gold stared into sky held her hand up grabbing a snowflake. _"Yuu my angel I back home,"_

39-Solid

As her heart hardened thoughts of revenge for her fallen lover, Gold was preparing to die at any cost to stop Yomi/Dead Master.

40-Spring

Saya's termination and Yuu's death causing a chain-reaction that spring forth the births of everyone in their current state.

41-Stable

Saya was always there for Yuu after her mother abandoning her.

42-Strange

"It kind weird calling you by your first name, Saya you're the adult." Yuu still get the use not calling Saya Irino-sensei.

43-Summer

The weather was warm and everything was nice both Saya and Yuu went to the beach together.

44-Taboo

"_She needed guidance not a lover I abused her trust,"_ Saya was disgust of herself.

45-Ugly

Gold reliving the painful memories of her relationship to Yuu causing a scandal at their school and they fired her to save face not associate with a pedophile.

46-War

Gold fought against IBRS as she rampaged throughout the Other World destroying everything in sight.

47-Water

They were fluid as water, they're in sync with each other they make the perfect team.

48-Welcome

It took years Strength to find the newly born Gold in Other World she welcoming her back to their new home.

49-Winter

Yuu remembered one positive memory on her life that her mother gave her the doll she wanted on Christmas Day.

50-Wood

The forest of darkness finally opening for Yuu she won't suffer anymore as Saya reunion her in the afterlife.

Author's Note: Hi everybody this is the second part of Shades of Color the sentences were not easy to write and nearly took two months to complete it. I apologize for the grammar from last chapter I kind got lazy and beta it by myself and rush it. I want to thank the ones whom reviewed my story and put on story alert and favorite it. See you next chapter.


	3. Love Way You Lie

01-Walking

Chariot walked toward Rock as she lay on the ground bleeding.

02-Waltz

"This is our dance to the death, Rock-chan." Chariot taunted

03-Wishes

Dead Master wanted to be free of being under Chariot's control.

04-Wonder

"Why you just laid down on the ground and die!" Chariot was perplexed of Rock's determination.

05-Worry

Dead Master was worried for Rock as she was hapless watching the fight between of her former friends.

06-Whimsy

Nothing fancy about seeing your friends brutalizing each other for your affections as Dead Master feared she never escape her cage.

07-Waste/Wasteland

The aftermath of the battle between Chariot and Rock leaving the otherworld ruined as if Armageddon arrived.

08-Whisky/Rum

"I wanted getting drunk off of your suffering my dear, she won't taking you away from me Yomi-chan," Chariot/Kagari spoken.

09-War

Their continuous battle causing the otherworld splitter into different parts as Gold was concerned the aftermath of the fight.

10-Weddings

Dead Master/Yomi looks like a bride trapped within the castle hoping her prince in case princess rescuing her from her imprisonment.

11-Birthday

They can hardly remember their reborn into the otherworld as vague memories kept surface up of a past life.

12-Blessing

Somewhat a good fortune that Dead Master had met Rock a little earlier before becoming Chariot "wife" clinging to fleeting hope that the only way Dead Master keep herself from crying.

13-Bias

Yomi/Dead Master having a positive view on Rock due their growing friendship.

14-Burning

Kagari/Chariot burning with hatred of her rival as their clashes intensifies each passing time.

15-Beathing

Few rare moments of Kagari/Chariot being stable and sane watching Dead Master sleeping peacefully counting the time that she breathes.

16-Breaking

"I'll break you into little bitty pieces so you won't stand up," Chariot promised that she'll hurt Rock.

17-Belief

Dead Master has faith of Rock saving her and her friend from her own darkness.

18-Ballon

As tension rose of point of suffocating both Rock and Chariot drew their arms to strike one and other.

19-Balcony

Dead Master standing on the balcony outside of her apartment staring into the otherworld searching a way to free herself from Chariot's clutches.

20-Bane

"_She always pissing me off she must die before she steal Yomi away from me,"_ Chariot thought.

21-Quiet

After her mind cleared; Dead Master thinking a plan to escape and making her own destiny.

22-Quirks

Chariot cooking those weird things called macaroon that Dead Master recall from a past memory it kind eerie seeing her happy and cheerful.

23-Question

"Why you wanting to possess me and controlling me like your little dolls, Kagari?" Yomi/Dead Master asked Chariot if she's afraid of losing her.

24-Quarrel

Dead Master started fighting back against her mistress Chariot after recalling something about Rock.

25-Quitting

"Sorry Kagari you can live without me I'm my own person now,"

26-Jump

Dead Master leaps the opportunity to forge her own way and stop being under Kagari/Chariot's thumb.

27-Jester

"You regretted for making me out of an ass, Yomi." Kagari/Chariot was screaming at Dead Master.

28-Jousting

"Kagari you're a helpless little girl without me," Yomi/Dead Master snipe back.

29-Jewel

Dead Master thought Rock as a shining gem helping her through her most difficult times.

30-Just

Even now she's free, Yomi/Dead Master fears one day Kagari/Chariot will find her and being under her rule again.

31-Smirk

Her simplest smiles turned cold as Chariot found Dead Master finding it very chilling.

32-Sorrow

In her brief moment of happiness that Yomi/Dead Master have found turned into sadness she once again trapped within her own birdcage.

33-Stupidity

In her foolish Dead Master thought she had escape from Chariot's shadow but her reach still felt after words.

34-Serende

Dead Master's sad song echoes her plight stuck with a childhood friend obsessively staying with her and controlling her actions.

35-Sarcasm

"Oh Yomi you're the helpless little girl without me due you needing me more than ever," Chariot mocking Dead Master's earlier statement.

36-Sordid

"Take your clothes off now so I can carve up a heart on your chest I claim you as mine,"

37-Solilquy

"Why this happened to me? I only wanted to be free and seeing her again," Yomi/Dead Master talked to herself after going through the humiliating experience.

38-Sojourn

"_I must to be free of Chariot I don't wanting to stay with her forever," _Yomi/Dead Master thought as her despair increased.

39-Share

Yomi/Dead Master share her body not her soul to Kagari/Chariot hoping reunited with Rock.

40-Solitary

Yomi/Dead Master felt alone in the giant dollhouse she held captive waiting for her savior arrive and rescue her from the depths of hell.

41-Nowhere

Yomi/Dead Master increasing felt she can't escape from Chariot and hope rapidly fading.

42-Neutral

Dead Master started mask her emotions in neutral state as Chariot kept ravish her in the bedroom.

43-Nuance

Rock's kiss different from Chariot's kiss hers was gentle and Chariot's rough and possession.

44-Near

Yomi/Dead Master was close being suicidal better off killing herself than still being a trapped bird.

45-Natural

"What normal? We're mindless machine fighting against each other with our instinct as our guidiance," Yomi/Dead Master find the cold, hard truth from Chariot about their world.

46-Horizon

A slim chance that Rock may find her and fly her away from this cruel reality but Dead Master started slowly getting in to her despair.

47-Valiant

Yomi/Dead Master was put a brave front but slowly she becoming crueler than Kagari/Chariot and it frightened her.

48-Virtuous

The pesky things called morals was holding back her true self; Dead Master wanting show her lover the new her by ceremoniously attacking Chariot.

49-Victory

"Chariot you're my bitch now. Now on heed to your new queen and your first act being my slave to lick my shoes."

50-Defeat

Kagari/Chariot realizing too late that she creating a monster and the otherworld fear newly rebirth Dead Master having her sights on Black Rock Shooter…

Author's Note: This is the final chapter of Shades of Color series I glad you stay throughout the story reviewing and favorite it. I also wanting to thanks The Kunoichi and Ice Drowning for review the last chapter as usual I write this without a beta or an editor. My grammar isn't greatest in the world but I tried. See you folks from next story.


End file.
